Children of the Whales Wiki:Policy
Welcome to the Children of the Whales Wiki Policy! This page will detail the rules and policies to follow, as well as some tips to keep in mind when editing the wiki. Note that this page is currently under construction, but you can ask an admin for help if you have any questions or suggestions. General Rules * Above all else, be kind and courteous to your fellow users. If you have a problem with the way someone is editing, speak to them! If need be, you can ask an admin to step in to help. If you have problems with the way an admin is handling things, please speak to them as well. * Please use proper grammar and formatting to the best of your ability when editing articles. * Do not make joke or malicious edits. Those will automatically get you banned. * Do not put your personal feelings on a character into an article. Examples of this would be things like "She is truly an amazing person." or "He's awful and should die." Instead, analyze how other characters view them, and put that into the article. Your personal opinions can go in the comment section. * Do not '''edit articles in order to make your ship seem more "canon". * Do not add in plot-related information that is not yet available in English. * '''Do not add in pages to the wiki about yourself. You have your user page for that. Articles * Articles shall be named after the terms used for them in the official English version of the manga. Do not change the name of an article unless you are absolutely certain that the official English translation uses it. * Do not make pages for things that exist outside of the series of the universe. For example, since an archivist is a job that exists outside of the Children of the Whales universe, no page is needed to explain what it is. * Check if an article already exists before you make it. * If you're not sure what a certain article should look like, try looking at other articles on the same subject. * Use custom infoboxes for character pages. Do not add generic infoboxes to pages. Images * Try not to upload duplicate images, or images that have nothing to do with the series. Accidents happen, and you can always ask to have the image removed. * Do not upload fanart to the wiki, especially if it is not your own. If you want to share some awesome fanart that you found or drew, you can always link to it in a blog post! Comments * You can express your feelings about a character or ask questions if something confuses you in the comment section. However: ** Do not use profanity or offensive terms when posting. *** To clarify, this includes referring to something as "retarded" or calling a character a "trap". ** Any user that posts spam to a comment section will be blocked. * Don't post comments in order to make people angry. ** So no "everyone but X should die!" posts. They do nothing but make people upset.